


Iris' Revenge

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Experiments, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Other, Pregnancy, Technology, Transformation, self-breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: This work was previously published on imagineyourepregnant on tumblr. This is my first time uploading here, so if I should add more tags lmk.





	1. Chapter 1

Erik and his wife had been together for 5 years now. One discovered fling with a coworker and it was all over. They got divorced shortly after, though he had tried to get back together. Iris, his wife, made more money than he did, and also owned the house they shared. When their marriage ended, he was desperate to go back to the way things were.

After trying to call her time and time again, he decided to go to her workplace. He didn’t know exactly what she did, except that she was a scientist. When he got there, he was surprised to be greeted warmly by her secretary and brought back to see her.

He was told to sign a waiver before he could go back to her lab. It was a little weird, but Erik had to get back there. He hardly looked over it, signing it without a second thought. Little did he know, he was signing his rights away to his ex-wife. The room filled up with a green-ish smoke, and he fell to the ground.

When he came to, the first thing he felt was an intense pleasure. His body came immediately without any thought, and something sucked up all his cum. It took him a few seconds to realize he couldn’t move. He was bound to a wall, an IV stuck into him. The room was small and empty, almost the size of a prison cell. Where was he? Not long after that thought, he realized something was in his ass. Erik immediately struggled, though it didn’t get him anywhere.

Things didn’t get better when he realized whatever it was got warm, and poured some sort of liquid into him. He tried to scream, but a smoke came from the mask over his face that made him feel… Desperately horny. His cock got hard again, and he had the best orgasm of his life. Not long after, he felt the same warm feeling in his hole. Was he… No… It couldn’t be that, could it?

While he was pondering what was going on, a door opened.

“Feeling well, dear? You look better than you ever did…” A familiar voice came from the door frame, and he fought against the straps again. His ex-wife was standing there with a mobile tray. He couldn’t tell what was on it, though with the situation he figured it wasn’t good.

“Oh, don’t struggle, darling, it’ll only hurt more. We have a few more shots for you, and then your womb will be in full working order.” The shock of those words filled his mind. Womb? What did she mean by that? She liked the confusion on his face.

“I see by that stupid look you didn’t read the waiver. You’ve been implanted with a womb, to test the workings for future people to be able to have children when they couldn’t previously. A noble cause wouldn’t you agree? Yes, I think you’ll like it here, Erik.” No, it seemed he didn’t think this was such a great cause. She took out a large needle and stabbed it into his arm; the thick blue liquid was painfully slow moving.

She had about 9 large needles on her tray, along with 3 normal sized one. Iris continued to explain his predicament to him, a smile never leaving her face.

“Last shot, are you ready, darling?” The way she said darling with such disdain sent shivers down his spine. The last vial was small, filled with what almost looked like strawberry yoghurt. This one went into the middle of his chest, and immediately he couldn’t stand the pain. It felt like his body was on fire, and he tried to move against the restraints. She took her time with this one, the pain she knew he was in like honey to her soul.

After finishing with the shots, he hoped she was done. But when she pushed a button and his bondings moved him into an upside down position, he knew it was going to be a much longer visit.

“Already used your breeding system twice? Wow… I knew you couldn’t keep it in your pants, but this is quite the display.” She removed the pipe from his hole, and he whined from the weird feeling of being empty.

“Ha! He likes being bred by himself… What a freak. You know that’s what you’re doing, right? Every time you orgasm into your pump, the sperm is added back into your body… And due to some new technology, you have the chance to conceive even when you are already with child. Imagine you, being filled up with so many of your own babies that you won’t be able to struggle even if you wanted to…” She inserted the pipe back into him, and another round of smoke made him unbearably needy again.

Iris chuckled at her ex-husband as she got ready to leave him again. “You seem to really like this… I think you’ll do fine with this. Have fun!” She left, and not long after he bred himself again. Yet another smoke filled his mask, and he lost consciousness for a while.

He tried struggling against his bonds for a few days, but to no avail. Eventually, he gave up on getting out on his own. Erik was unable to do anything but be milked and then pumped full of his own cum. He came about 8 times a day, the rest of the time spent in sleep. It didn’t take long before he had quite the belly on him, though he was in denial that it could be anything but cum. His ex was just messing with him, right?

He’d had minimal contact with anyone at all. The only people he’d seem had been the people who refilled his IV and cleaned his pump. Whenever the pump was removed, cum would flow out of him, through his stomach never fully went down. It was hard to be in denial forever. Every few days the room would pour water down to clean off his body.

He’d started getting morning sickness, though he had nothing to throw up. About 3 months in, he’d started feeling something moving inside of him, but he hoped it wasn’t true. He couldn’t really be pregnant, right? Four months past before he got to see Iris again.

“How’s my little breeding pig doing? You’ve gotten so big already, all stuffed up by yourself…” She put a hand on his stomach, which made his encased cock grow hard again. Any human contact did that now. He didn’t even need the smoke anymore. Iris laughed at this pitiful display. “Isn’t it funny, how you never wanted kids, but now you get hard every time I touch your pregnant belly?” She flicked his pushed out belly button, making him moan.

The pump around his penis squeezed around him until he got off, the cum being cycled back into his fertile body. With the chemicals inside him so strong, he would likely have another child being grown in his implanted womb. So far he already had 4, and they were growing fast.

“I think you’re ready to be released from your restraints for a while. How does that sound? Being cooped up like this isn’t good for the babies…” Erik perked up at the idea of being down on the ground again. It was hard to tell how long it had been since his feet had touched the ground. The thought of escaping made him giddy.

“Careful now… If you hurt your young your next time around you won’t be moving at all.” She released his legs first, allowing him to move those around first. It was painfully bruised and hard to move at all. He was lowered to the ground, and he winced at the cold ground. The pump was taken from his ass and penis, the feeling of being released uncomfortable but welcome. With the pump completely off, he noticed his cock had grown. A nice side effect, but certainly not worth all of this.

Two assistants came in with a wheelchair, and they moved around so he could sit when the rest of his body was released. Slowly, he was lowered down. When his butt hit the chair it hurt, but he ignored it. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. The rest of the straps released his body into the chair, and it immediately became obvious how much weight he’d gained. Though most of his body was still lean, his midsection was like a fully formed child was inside of him.

Escape seemed to not be an option. He tried to move, but his cum filled stomach pinned him to the chair. A slight movement in his stomach made him want to throw up. There really wasn’t a way out of this, was there?

“Are you ready to go to the conference?” Iris said with a smile as he was wheeled off into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Erik is introduced to Iris' new husband, as well as giving birth to one of his many babies.

Erik was rolled onto a platform in front of what looked like a lecture hall. The people seated there were dressed similarly to Iris, in their “science-y” lab coats and bored expressions.

The aching in his cock was getting to be untamable. He needed to touch himself, to get off. His body had been trained to be needy every moment he was awake. The scientists in attendance seemed only disgusted by his hard on.

Iris explained about his multiple pregnancies, and implanted womb. She explained about how the children were your own. Erik already knew all of this, but she went on to explain future plans. She talked about a test of his inner walls, which sounded painful, as well as briefly explaining that they were going to try many new things on their new subject.

Erik was able to rub himself up against the seat of the wheelchair enough to get off, to the dismay of the rest of the room. Iris pushed a button on the side of his mask, causing a smoke to form. His head got fuzzy, though he was not horny or asleep. He didn’t fully snap out of it until he was being wheeled out of the room.

On the way back to drop him off, her assistants talked about her new husband. Stuff like “Isn’t Richie gorgeous?” and “Did you two like it in Hawaii?”

“Did I tell you about the wedding? Rich and I are so happy… Now to puppet him into a new job with a hot, needy secretary implant so I can have another ‘special test subject’.” Her assistants laughed with her at that. Through the discomfort of the whole situation it almost didn’t set in that he’d been set up by his ex wife. He wondered how long she’d planned this, or if he was even the first husband she’d done this to.

“Ohhh can’t wait to see him all blown up like this one… Maybe 4421-67 would like to have a few of Rich’s kids when he gets here…” Erik hated being called by his number, but he also didn’t like the idea of having any kids inside him… Let alone someone else’s. However, one of the assistants pushed a button on the side of his mask, and smoke filled his lungs. His half hard cock was like a rock now, and he shifted in his wheelchair.

“Awww… I think someone would like that!” She and the others laughed while he tried to get off.

When he awoke at one point, his anal implant had been removed and replaced by a real penis. The chemicals from his mask weren’t even necessary, whoever was fucking him was doing a good job of it. Erik’s eyes rolled back as his body was pounded by a thick cock. It was divine. He came within seconds, though it didn’t seem to matter much.

His eyes wouldn’t focus right from the pleasure he’d so craved, so it took him a while to even get a look at the person giving it to him. He didn’t recognize who it was, but judging by the mask on his face he was another test subject. The man finally came after Erik’s 5th orgasm. Over the intercom, his ex-wife came on. He could tell she’d been jacking off, because she never sounded this breathy outside of sex.

“Richie? Next round will make it 10. You’re such a good hubby, so much better than the cock sleeve you’re fucking now. When you get back in here, I’ll give you a good blowjob for your troubles. Make sure to knock him up!” She didn’t even wait for the intercom to completely go off before getting back to touching herself, as you could hear her moaning over the speakers.

Iris didn’t come back to visit, save one time. She came back to check on the progress of her ex-husband, as well as brag a little. Richie was in tow, and it seemed like he was equally pregnant, though he was able to stand.

“Subject 4421-67! Did you hear? Oh wait, of course you didn't… Well, my lovely Rich has gotten into the big leagues. Upper management got him into alien breeding! Right now he’s got a Vam egg in him. It’s about 40 pounds, but he’s handling it so well…” She caressed Rich’s stomach, which made Erik ache for any affection. He could see her husband shiver with pleasure, something he wanted so badly.

She used a strange device to confirm that he was pregnant with at least 4 of Richie’s children, as well as 7 more of his own. She also pulled a special present out of her bag.

“You’ve been leaking cum because my husband stretched out your hole, so we had to make you a bigger device. This one is a bit longer and thicker. It should deposit cum into your womb directly, with no leakage possible!” When she finished installing the larger implant, she flicked Erik’s belly button. He came immediately.

The day he went into labor, he woke up to the same sex-inducing smoke clouding his mind, as well as a strong contraction. It hurt, but at the same time it also felt a little good. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the chemicals, or if he was supposed to have any enjoyment from it. He wasn’t put to sleep after cumming, which was out of the ordinary.

The pain was unimaginable moments after his water broke. His body seemed to know it was time, even if he wanted nothing more than to be asleep during it. Unable to push with his restraints on, tears poured from his eyes and he whimpered while trying his best to get the baby out.

Little progress was made by himself, and it took about an hour for anyone to come help. It felt like millennia.

“Ah, Subject 4421-67… It’s time for your first birth! Aren’t you excited?” His ex-wife smiled maliciously as she looked over his body. There was no way this could be a good time.

During the birth, he did break the walls of his ass. The baby was 13 pounds; it was inevitable his body would resist. There was no downtime for him, as within a few weeks the next baby was ready to be born. For years to come, Erik was repeatedly fucked by Rich, as well as himself. After the 5th baby, he accepted his role as a breeding pig, and learned to love what he did.


End file.
